


John Watson in a kilt

by a_solitary_cyclist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John's Jumpers, Kilts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_solitary_cyclist/pseuds/a_solitary_cyclist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As per title!</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson in a kilt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Science of Knitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408527) by [BanimalQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanimalQ/pseuds/BanimalQ). 



[John ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/f7fb4d4b5c44e5696b89b9f3d03bed8e/tumblr_nm8syz0vln1ttwjiqo1_1280.jpg)


End file.
